Take It Easy!
by AnonymousBuono
Summary: Relax and take it easy as Amu, Rima, Nagihiko, and Tadase relax by the riverside in Japan; Lulu confronts Ikuto and Tsukasa in France; and Shuraiya and Pearl have some fun of their own.


Setting: Directly after Shugo Chara! Party

Character(s): Amu Hinamori, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Rima Mashiro, Tadase Hotori, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Tsukasa Amakawa, Lulu de Morselle Yamamoto, Shuraiya, Pearl

* * *

 **We are Buono!** : _Take It Easy!_

* * *

"Do you remember that time the five of us went to the beach last year?"

It was Amu Hinamori who had asked the question, and she was currently sitting with Nagihiko, Rima, and Tadase by the riverside, enjoying the warm spring air.

"I sure do," Nagihiko replied, a calm smile on his face, "It was right after Lulu left to go to France, it was a nice, relaxing break from all of the drama to just take it easy for a little while."

"You know," Tadase began, "We should do that again sometime. Summer will be here again in just a few short months. This time we can invite everyone else, too. Sanjo-kun, Utau-nee-san, Soma-kun, the other current guardians, and even Ikuto-nii-san if he's around."

Rima scoffed as she sat hugging her knees beside Tadase, "No thanks, that trip to the amusement park was crazy enough, having Tsukiyomi-kun around would just make it even crazier."

"I don't think so," Nagihiko replied, leaning over to glance at Rima from Amu's other side. "Sure it'll be a little more fun, but he could definitely keep some of the others in-line."

Amu nodded in agreement, "I think it's a great idea! It'll be nice to just relax again..." She paused to comment, "You know, I wonder what Ikuto-kun is up to now?"

"He's in France, I think," Tadase replied. "Tsukasa-san mentioned something about going there to see him and do some other business."

Rima raised an eyebrow and asked, "Didn't that girl behind all the ?-eggs go to France, too?"

"Eh? Lulu?" Amu paused for just a moment to think before saying, "You know, we should invite Lulu, too! I wonder if she's meeting up with Ikuto right now?"

* * *

Lulu de Morselle Yamamoto sat at an outdoor cafe in France with her guardian character Nana floating above her shoulder. She had been drinking a cup of tea and enjoying a midday snack when she had spotted Ikuto Tsukiyomi across the street, sitting at a bench beside Tsukasa Amakawa.

Lulu stared blankly at the sight of her former co-worker and said simply, "... No way. Why is he here?!"

Nana floated over the center of the table to get a better look before remarking, "I'll bet Amu Hinamori finally got him out of Easter."

"That girl sure is something," Lulu muttered under her breath, taking another sip of her tea.

Nana squinted her eyes a bit, noticing some movement near Ikuto's shoulder before noticing Yoru, Ikuto's guardian character and exclaiming as loud as she could, "Hey, IT'S THAT RAT!"

Lulu gave Nana an incredulous look, no one else having noticed Nana's shout except for Ikuto, Tsukasa, and Yoru, the latter having squealed a bit before shouting in return, "IT'S THAT FUSSY OLD LADY!"

"Oh, no you didn't! GET BACK HERE!" Nana yelled before zipping across the street to chase after Yoru, who screamed and began flying away.

Lulu exchanged a look with Ikuto from across the street, before sighing and placing down enough money on the table for the bill and saying to the cafe staff, "Thank you for the meal."

She then crossed the street and stopped in front of Ikuto's bench to say to Nana, "Nana, relax." She smirked and looked towards Ikuto and added, "Is this any way to greet an old acquaintance?"

Nana huffed and stopped from trying to collapse the wall Yoru was hiding behind and floated back to Lulu's shoulder as she asked, "So, what're you doing here in France? I'll take it that Easter finally fired you?"

Ikuto blinked at Lulu for a moment, before catching what she meant and replying with a chuckle, "Something like that. I'm traveling with an orchestra now, performing at all sorts of venues. We're going around Europe right now, and then we're going to India afterwards to visit this place where Tadase says that there's a prince with a guardian character."

"Oh? Sounds like you're taking it easy and doing what you want to do. Finally caught a break, huh?"

Ikuto replied with a lazy smirk and a, "Something like that. I don't have to sweat the small stuff anymore."

Lulu nodded and replied with an almost sarcastic, "Uh huh, I'll bet. It'll even be ok for you to make mistakes now, since you don't have to worry about punishments." An almost awkward silence ensued before Lulu asked, "Got an ulterior motive for traveling with the orchestra?"

Yoru glared at Lulu, not liking her tone of voice, before saying, "Let me at her!"

Ikuto held his guardian character back as Nana retorted, "I'd like to see you try!"

Yoru squealed and hid behind Ikuto as Nana smiled triumphantly whilst Ikuto shrugged in response to Lulu's question, "Just hoping to run into my dad." He gave Lulu a once-over, noticing how tense she looked and said, "Having trouble in France? Amu helped you figure out what you want to do, but you're having trouble getting started, right?"

Lulu was taken aback by the accuracy of his observation and sputtered, "How'd you figure that out?"

Ikuto shrugged absentmindedly and continued, "My advice? Take it easy. How about you honestly believe in yourself? If you take one step forward, then it will work out somehow."

Lulu took a moment to think over this before a smirk came to her face as she replied, "Did that Amu Hinamori girl give you this same advice?"

Ikuto smirked and replied, "Something like that."

Lulu looked over at Tsukasa and asked, "Who're you?"

Tsukasa gave a small mysterious smile as he replied, "I'm just a family friend here to visit Ikuto, and take care of some other business."

Lulu exchanged a look with Nana before she asked the two of them, "Got some room in your schedule? I know a good spot for cloud watching."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Taking my advice?"

Lulu smirked and replied, "Something like that. Or, rather, I'm taking it easy."

* * *

That prince with a guardian character was in India, wiping his brow as he walked into the common room of his home, where Pearl was waiting for him.

"Shuraiya, you've been working hard all day, why don't you take a short break?" Pearl asked, folding a set of Shuraiya's clothing and placing it in a pile.

Shuraiya simply sat beside Pearl and smiled despite being tired and replied, "Why don't you try going outside for a bit? You've been doing chores inside all day."

Pearl shook her head and replied, "Oh, I don't know. I don't know anything about that work you do with your father."

Shuraiya laughed and said, "No, not for work, to relax! You need to take it easy, and grown-up talk is completely out of the question."

Pearl still seemed uneasy as she said, "Well, there's still a few more chores I have to do, and you should really get some rest, you look very tired. Not to mention your father will disapprove of me being your girlfriend if I'm not doing work-"

Shuraiya patted Pearl on the shoulder and gave a hearty smile as he said, "Take it easy! I'll get plenty of rest outside, and you don't need to worry about dad. If you put on an act you'll just get caught, so just be yourself. You know, just you looking up at the blue sky is really refreshing, it's like a chance to reset yourself. Take a load off and clear your mind, come on outside with me!"

It was silent for a moment before Pearl gave in, and sighed before smiling, "You've been so much more easy going since returning from Japan." She tenderly took one of Shuraiya's hands in hers as she added, "Your soul is shining now."

Shuraiya blushed and looked down before giving Pearl a goofy smile as he said, "That's because I'm not worrying about regret or reconsidering things. There'll be no tomorrow if I worry so much, so it's time to seize the day!" With that, he jumped up, and pulled Pearl towards the door as he said, "Someone as great as you will have a great life, this part is important! So, come on! Our guardian characters, Lulu and Lamila are waiting for us outside!"

* * *

Back in Japan, Nagihiko, Amu, Tadase, and Rima were still lounging around in the grass by the riverside, watching the waves and the clouds.

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Kiseki, Rhythm, and Kusukusu were playing in the river, while Temari stayed close to Nagihiko's hair.

"Ah, the sea breeze feels so nice!" Ran exclaimed as she floated in the air with her arms spread out.

Dia nodded as she floated through the air like a feather as she added, "It's like all our worries turn into glitter!"

Miki looked at Dia incredulously and asked, "Glitter?"

Dia turned to Miki and giggled before saying, "Kidding!"

Amu laughed as she watched the exchange, and lay on her back on the grass, looking towards the blue sky.

Nothing was better than relaxing by the riverside with friends. It was moments like these where she knew things would work out.

Amu turned to her friends and said, "You know, there's a rumor that the waves will bring something you like if you clear your mind and relax with your guardian characters."

On cue, Rima scoffed and said, "That's a lie."

"Well, I think it's true." Nagihiko replied with a teasing smile.

"Well, you're stupid."

That prompted a laugh from all of them.

Amu, Nagihiko, Rima, and Tadase in Japan; Lulu, Ikuto, and Tsukasa in France; and Shuraiya and Pearl in India were all under the same great blue sky, taking it easy and holding their dreams close to their chest.

You should, too.

Take it easy!


End file.
